Tobio Mew Mew
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: One shot Tobi x OC - singing involved as well


Midnight Gibbs or 'Kitty' as her friends would call her, because she was half cat, had been working for the Akatsuki for some time now. She didn't have a dislike for the rowdy and rather messy group but they did get on her nerves. On free nights her and the guys would get together have matches about who was the best at fighting, Kitty of course being the most graceful of the group didn't find dodging their attacks then powerfully kicking their bums hard. Tonight nothing particularly interesting was happening so Kitty decided she would stay in her room which she shared with the astray -suicide- bomber Deidara and her best friend Tobi. Kitty and the orange masked missing nin had been friends since the beginning, in fact the hyper active Tobi had been the one to give her the name. Sitting on the bed by the corner Kitty sat alone tuning her guitar and humming sweet words to her self when it was rudely interrupted by Deidara chasing and shouting.

"Tobi give me my clay, un!" the blonde yells at the top of his lungs while watching the frantic Tobi pounce, like a badly aimed cat, at Kitty to try protect him self.

"Midnight move, un" he scowls with azure blue eyes but the sleek black haired girl only returns a deeper and more sinister glare with her almost vortex like brown eyes, it would have looked less creepy if it weren't for the cat like slits in her eyes that seem to never change in appearance and almost stare into your soul. Deidara knew this wasn't the best person to get angry after what she did to Hidan (just thank Kami he is immortal) thinking about that 'fun' event the bomber decided to leave and takes one last glare beforehand. Kitty blushing so suddenly when warm arms lock around her arms in a tight squeeze, Tobi nuzzled into her with his cold mask endearingly.

"thank you Kitty!" the boyish man squeaks happily only hugging her tighter until she felt like she was to burst, after a long air lock cuddle he looks to the guitar for a moment.

"Kitty, can you play me a song?" he childishly asks in a hyper clap earning a soft smile, Kitty's ears twitch and her tail snakes softly in the air, softly humming Tobi places his chin on her shoulder to listen.

~Head under water and they tell me to breathe easy for a while the breathing gets harder, even I know that. You made room for me but it's too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands. I'm unusually hard to hold on to, blank stares at blank pages. No easy way to say this You mean well, but you make this hard on me I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for it 'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it's make or break in this. If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay, If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today. I learned the hard way that they all say things you want to hear and my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words, your help just hurts. You are not what I thought you were, hello to high and dry, convinced me to please you, Made me think that I need this too, I'm trying to let you hear me as I am. Promise me that you'll leave the light on to help me see with daylight, my guide, gone. 'cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say I won't write you a love song 'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this. Is that why you wanted a love song? 'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this. If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay, if your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute~~

Kitty hums before waiting for a response only to find that the energetic man has fallen asleep on her shoulder, if weren't for the mask she would have felt his warm breath on her neck. Rarely she would let anyone near her but Tobi, the orange masked man was probably the closest to understanding her. Kitty felt safe near him but that was something she would never admit, in truth there was something more to their relationship than just friends but Tobi would never see that. She would always reject her hidden feelings because it was plain to see Tobi wouldn't understand the meaning of that word that Kitty would have trouble saying even in her mind, 'love'. It was easy for everyone to see Kitty had set feelings for the childish boy but they were always mislead by the curiosity if she were in-fact mothering the idiot or actually in love. Waking from her daydream Tobi mumbles something unfamiliar in his sleep and starts digging his chin into her shoulder, the once brined thoughts becoming vivid. Shuffling Tobi drops to the middle of her bed still sleeping, if it weren't for Tobi gripping her long tail she could have left the room. In a powerful yank Kitty is pulled backwards and arm locked with Tobi once again, the man was awake and staring at her.

"why are you crying?" Tobi questions in a stern yet child like manner while Kitty blinks unknown of the released salt water trickling down her cheeks and staining, quickly wiping them away she shakes her head and laughs.

"no reason, don't worry" Kitty smiles but Tobi doesn't accept the answer and pulls her into a tighter hug, mask inch's from her ear.

"why where you crying?" he insists scarily leaving his usual childish and sarcastic tone and becoming deeply stern and serious about the situation, Kitty gulps back her words knowing what she was feeling was something he couldn't possibly return.

"I…I…" Kitty begins stuttering and shutting her eyes, arms wrapped around Tobi and head nuzzled into his chest. Gentle strokes behind her ears calm her down slightly.

"you can tell me what's wrong" Tobi softly mumbles clearer than before, he had taken his mask off; something he would never do in front of watchful eyes. Kitty mumbles into his chest but can't be heard so she pulls her face away to speak clearer, her cat like brown eyes shift to look up and ear ears press back in fear of her next words.

"I…think I…." she slurs and stutters whimpering and staring into his eyes before squeezing her eyes shut and begging Kami for pity.

"love you…" Kitty gasps it out as if she had held her breath for a week until she had turned black, silence consumes the room as she whimpers with more tears. Tobi stares with a shocked face before it stirs into a smile, his gloved hand wraps around her chin to make the Neko girl look up.

"I love you as well.." the orange masked missing in gently places to her ear along with a ghost like kiss to her lips, keeping inch's from her lips and waiting for the wrinkled forehead to soften and her adorable eyes to open. Had Kitty been hearing things? Did Tobi actually say those faithful words that would change her life completely? Another kiss that is stronger than the last tells her so as her eyes open slowly, slowly they seem to twinkle like the night sky from the tears that had been seeping up and out from her emotions. Strong protective arms wrap around her for a moment, tail snaking into a coil around his arm in a form of a hug before the dream like state is ruined by a loud mouth. Tobi had put his mask back on just moments before and looked to the white headed Jashinist.

"I KNEW IT!" he bellows through the echoing corridor before Kitty and her scythe claws come charging, Thank Kami he is immortal!


End file.
